


400 Years and a Bit Longer

by hikarinoakuma



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, i try to write shakespearean dialogue, it gets better in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinoakuma/pseuds/hikarinoakuma
Summary: A hand being tugged on as one harshly whispers into the night, "Hither, faster!" with a hint of pain and worry laced in its tone. An angry ocean of reds, oranges and yellows was coming further into view as the voice indicated moving faster throughout the muddy path.
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont D'or/Kurokawa Tomoru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	400 Years and a Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> tomofelix...... aka a ship that i never thought id write about. thanks to nara (@IRLC4TGIRL on twt) for giving me horrible tomofelix brainrot and ideas. kudos to this one for you. <3

Feet clad in boots slapped against the mud, the solid sole of the shoes breaking the twigs it stumbled upon. Rain fell down from above, the trees thanking the clouds for such a phenomenon occurring in the midst of a warm Spring. This was the time they needed it the most. Almost as much as a rich man would need to eat a certain amount of food every day to not feel hungry for the hours to come at his all mighty workplace, where he will control men who he thought of as his little guinea pigs and chopping man's fingers off as man would steal food for his family that by that time wouldn't have eaten in two days. 

A city became smaller in the view of one's eyes as rain kept on telling the feet to move, ushering a path further into the trees as the shine of the moon in the sky lost its brightness. There's no stopping in times like these, in which a sea of fire chased after you. Damp hair stuck against skin, droplets hanging off eyelashes and lips quivered - not due to cold, but of fear, with hands cold yet warm, fingertips going numb, hearts beating rapidly and eyes blinking away the drops; or maybe, tears? 

A hand being tugged on as one harshly whispers into the night, "Hither, faster!" with a hint of pain and worry laced in its tone. An angry ocean of reds, oranges and yellows was coming further into view as the voice indicated moving faster throughout the muddy path. The other trying to hold his breath as, despite being lost deep in thought, was still moving where the hand he was holding on to in a death grip led him. 

They could hear more voices many metres behind them as their legs slowly gave out beneath them. They've been running for minutes on minutes without a chance to catch their breath. Though, as they slowed down, the one behind just stopped moving all together. Boots no longer made any sound against the mud as his eyes fixed on it. The rain simply drops down the side of his face, his cheeks, hair damp against his forehead and the grip on his hand becoming tighter. The only sound that could be heard were the ragged breaths and their own hearts beating. "My Lord?" A whisper made said Lord look up. 

He couldn't form a smile on his face and instead a deep frown etched onto his face. "My Lord, we need to run." How desperate that voice sounded, with the last word coming out harsher than the rest, whether it was intentional or not was something the Lord could not tell. "Please… Come hither." Almost like a whimper. But he couldn't keep running because he knew that this was their fate - their destiny, or at least his own. 

Taking a step forward and clutching onto the material of the man's shirt, with a soft voice interrupting the atmosphere, "Dear, thou needst to run." The hand clutching onto his shirt tightened its grip, while the other went up to his jaw, running his fingers over the pale skin. "Only thou... save thyself. I beg, dear." Two foreheads rested against each other as tears filled both pairs of eyes. "Do not dirty thine hand with any more blood of man… I have already done enough so." Eyes widened and the tears finally spilled from the shorter male's colourful orbs. 

Quiet sobs left his lips as he held his Lord close, hands gripping shoulders as he shook his head in denial. "No, no… Lord," He inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to calm his crying. "Thou not need to run. I shall become the man that will suffer." Begging and pleading, hoping that the blond man understands the need that he feels to be the one to be brought back to the capital and have a stake pierce his heart. He wasn't worth as much as his Lord was and losing him would cause too much pain for the other vampires that lurked in the dark alleyways between the run down houses during day and in the streets, brightened by the moonlight and stars, at night. 

“My dear…” a whisper interrupted his ears as the tear filled orbs looked up. The Lord’s features looked beautiful under the sliver of the moon shine and rain trickling down his face. His lilac colour of eyes lingered on the other man’s as he brought his hands up, holding onto the sides of his face. The two bodies were pulled flush against each other and the Lord leaned down to connect two pairs of cold, quivering lips in a deep kiss. Closing his eyes, he finally let the tears fall, the salty liquid mixing in with the rain from above.

The (rather small amount of) kisses they shared before were either full of lust or excitement. The only affections they shared most of these days were the simple hold of two hands, or bringing their bodies close together with their legs intertwined together on one of the many soft couches in his Lord’s home as they relaxed. It was as intimate as they wanted to be and so they both agreed on simply letting their eyes linger at each other's features as they lay under the moonlight every year on a specific date. 

The Lord was never one to execute his emotions well. He got confused easily and being involved… romantically, to put it, with the most trusted vampire he knew made him realise just how much he has to work on how to know how he feels, what he thinks and what he wants to be. Over the many decades spent with him, he learnt. 

As tears mixed with raindrops, teeth clashing against one another and fangs slightly dragging against the quivering pairs of lips a few times, it was finally understood what the ocean of flames was roaring out. "Vampires! Creatures of the night! Thou shalt die! Bloodthirsty creatures!" Was what they could make out. Lips stopped moving against one another, though still touching as the Lord and his lover opened their eyes. 

"That was a farewell kiss, dear." the Lord's lips etched into a smile, a fake one. There were rivers pouring from his eyes as a look of dread and fear filled the pair that was looking back right at him. "Thou need to run." 

"Lord! I.." He stumbled on his words, trying to find the right ones. "Thou…" He tried to calm the sobs that shook his body as his grip on his Lord's shoulder became harsher. "I mustn't leave, my Lord… Thou art my everything." The voices coming from where they were running past minutes ago got louder, the chants not stopping yet as the two vampires had to listen to the horrible dialogue of the humans. 

A thumb stroked his cheek gently and a kiss on his forehead was placed "Do not falter." he took one more look at him before pushing him away, raising his voice and yelling "Trust me, Tomoru!" his voice cracking, choking on his breath as the yells behind him got louder and closer, the sounds of mud splattering heard too. "I will be alright! No blood will be spilled!" the voice he yelled in was desperate, and a shout of 'I can hear him!' rang through his eardrums. 

He knew that his Lord would never lie. If no blood will be spilled, then he would believe him. He turned on his heels, sparing one more look at his lover before dashing further into the forest, tree branches getting lower as the path became smaller and now scratching against his face, tears still freely falling down as thoughts of his Lord interrupted his mind. He had to trust him, no matter what.

Felix stood there, in the same spot that he had pushed Tomoru away and told him to run. Townsmen yells of 'He's there!' and 'Bind the creature of the night!' didn't pain him as much as the fact that he may never stumble upon his lover again, even if hundreds of years passed. 

As the townsmen wrapped his wrists in thick rope behind his back and pulled him away, holding the torches close to him so he wouldn't try to escape their deathly grips, he turned his head and gazed back to where he was a second ago, kissing Tomoru 'goodbye'. There was only one thought on his mind, which was:

'Please be safe, dear.'


End file.
